Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wire harness and a method for routing a wire harness, and more particularly relates to a wire harness and a method for routing a wire harness, in which a bending load is set to less than 44 newtons.
Related Art
There has heretofore been known an automobile wire harness which connects an inverter to a motor and connects a battery to the inverter (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-239678).
Also, there has heretofore been known a wire harness in which high-voltage wires 303 are bent and routed through a desired path by using a hard protector 301 as shown in FIG. 55. The hard protector 301 is fixed to a vehicle body 307 of a vehicle with clips 305, for example.
Moreover, there has heretofore been known a wire harness in which a conducting path assembly (harness main body) including high-voltage wires and the like is covered with a corrugated tube, an overall moisture curing tape of a moisture curing member is wound around almost the entire length of the periphery of the corrugated tube, and a partial moisture curing tape of the moisture curing member is wound around a bent portion that needs further strength, thereby obtaining a double structure to form a reinforced member (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-174666). Thus, the harness main body is maintained in a desired shape without using a hard protector.